


After Tartarus

by LittleKatsu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Percico - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKatsu/pseuds/LittleKatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tout le monde croyait que tout était redevenu normal après la guerre contre Gaia, rien n'est moins vrai pour Percy et Annabeth. Depuis leur passage au Tartare, leur couple n'est plus aussi parfait qu'avant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : After Tartarus  
> Fandom : Percy Jackson et les Olympiens & Les héros de l’Olympe  
> Personnages principaux : (Percy x Nico), Will, Annabeth  
> Type : Oneshot  
> Position par rapport à l’œuvre : Dans un futur pas si lointain après la fin du dernier tome de Les héros de l’Olympe  
> Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :  
> Je crois bien que je n’ai pas trop de commentaires à faire d’avant lecture pour cette histoire. Comme c’est ma première histoire dans le fandom de Percy Jackson, j’espère seulement respecter au maximum l’œuvre originale et ses personnages et j’espère aussi que mon histoire va vous plaire au moins un tout petit peu. ;)
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages et l’univers appartiennent Rick Riordan

En ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, Nico longeait les champs de fraises de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, discutant avec Will. Tandis que ce dernier lui racontait une énième anecdote amusante sur ce qui s’était passé le matin à la table des Apollon, le brun jouait distraitement à « Va chercher! » avec Kitty O’Leary en lui lançant un ballon de volley-ball, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

Après la fin de la guerre contre Gaia, le fils d’Hadès s’était enfin autorisé à s’ouvrir un peu aux autres demi-dieux. Comme le laissait prévoir l’intérêt plus que marqué du blond pour la santé de Nico pendant le combat final, le fils d’Apollon s’était avéré être l’un des premiers à être allé vers lui pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Rapidement, grâce à la joie de vivre qui irradiait presque littéralement de lui, il avait réussi à faire fondre les dernières défenses entourant le cœur du brun et à devenir l’un de ses plus proches amis – après Jason et Reyna, bien entendu.

Lorsqu’il avait besoin d’un peu de compagnie humaine et que ses deux amis romains n’étaient pas dans les parages – comme en ce moment –, c’est donc vers le blond qu’il se tournait. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier répondait toujours présent.

Les deux amis furent cependant interrompus dans leur moment de détente quand des cris fusèrent de l’arène à quelques mètres d’eux. Nico fronça les sourcils en voyant Percy en sortir d’un pas rageur, suivit d’Annabeth qui s’arrêta cependant à la sortie du bâtiment d’entrainement. S’ils étaient clairement tous les deux en colère, on pouvait également voir une expression blessée partager sa place avec de la frustration sur leur visage.

« Je-, » commença Nico en tournant finalement la tête vers son ami.

« C’est bon. J’ai compris, » lui répondit simplement Will avec son éternel sourire beaucoup trop lumineux. « Va le rejoindre. Moi, je vais aller voir si Percy n’a pas trop massacré ses élèves. »

Il lui fit un dernier clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers l’arène. Nico suivit le blond des yeux un moment avant de se mettre à chercher le fils de Poséidon du regard. Il le trouva rapidement en train de se diriger vers la plage – évidemment. Il s’élança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa alors qu’il venait de dépasser le Hall du Mess.

« Hey, » fit Nico en posant une main sur l’épaule de Percy pour le faire un peu ralentir. « Ça va? »

« Nico, » répondit l’interpellé avec un pauvre sourire qui ne pouvait tromper personne sur l’état de son moral même s’il était sincèrement content de se retrouver en la compagnie de son cadet avec qui il avait réussi à se rapprocher depuis la fin de la guerre. « Oh, tu sais. »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur :

« Rien de nouveau. Je me suis seulement engueulé avec Annabeth, comme d’habitude. »

Pour toute réponse, Nico lui lança un regard appuyé, lui faisant clairement comprendre que son apparente désinvolture ne trompait personne. En le remarquant, Percy soupira, résigné à ne pouvoir cacher son trouble à son cadet. Puis, il laissa une nouvelle fois son regard se perdre dans l’étendue bleue devant lui.

« Ouais, comme d’habitude depuis quelques temps. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il s’écrasa sans plus de cérémonie sur le sable de la plage qu’ils venaient tous deux de rejoindre. Tandis qu’il retirait prestement souliers et chaussettes pour enfouir ses orteils dans le sable mouillé devant lui, Nico prit place à ses côtés, gardant subtilement une certaine distance entre eux. Le plus jeune ramena ses genoux contre lui, croisa ses bras par-dessus et posa sa tête sur le tout. Il tourna finalement son regard sombre vers son aîné dans l’attente de plus amples explications – parce que c’était clair qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

Profitant du silence qui se prolongeait à cause de l’indécision à se confier de Percy, Nico se mit à l’observer à la dérobée. Si ses sentiments pour lui n’étaient désormais plus aussi puissants et incontrôlables depuis sa confrontation avec Éros et ses débuts dans le monde de la socialisation entre demi-dieux, ils n’avaient pas encore complètement disparus. En le regardant, il ne pouvait pas en douter une seule seconde.

Bien sûr, quand Nico avait annoncé à Percy qu’il ne l’aimait plus, qu’il avait passé à autre chose, il n’avait pas tout à fait menti. À ce moment, il croyait vraiment avoir laissé tomber son amour à sens unique. Il ne nourrissait plus de jalousie maladive envers Annabeth. Voir Percy avec elle ne lui donnait plus immédiatement envie de fuir pour aller se morfondre dans un coin sombre des enfers. Il n’avait plus l’impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque jour où il voyait Percy et ne pouvait que se dire qu’il ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

Cependant, force est de constater qu’il n’était pas passé à autre chose puisque les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient encore lorsqu’il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il n’avait simplement plus une vision idéalisée de Percy comme ça avait été le cas à leur rencontre. Maintenant, ses sentiments et sa façon de les gérer étaient simplement plus matures. C’est d’ailleurs grâce à ça qu’il pouvait se trouver là, assis seul avec lui, à parler de ses ennuis amoureux sans avoir envie de pleurer sur son cœur torturé, comme n’importe quel ami.

« C’est à cause d’Annabeth. Ou peut-être plutôt de moi. Enfin, de elle et moi, » reprit simplement Percy après un moment avant de se taire de nouveau, le regard rivé sur les vagues qui s’échouaient sur la plage et venaient lui lécher les orteils.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que la guerre contre Gaia s’était soldé par la victoire des demi-dieux – et accessoirement des dieux olympiens – et plus longtemps encore que Percy et Annabeth avaient réussi à se tirer du Tartare. Si tout semblait être redevenu comme avant – ou presque – à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés, les choses avaient bien changé pour le couple le plus connu de la colonie.

Si au début Percy et Annabeth avaient réussis à se faire aux changements qui s’étaient opérés en eux après leur malheureusement trop longue épopée dans le Tartare – leurs projets d’études au Camp Jupiter en était la preuve –, ça n’avait été que de courte durée. Comme une illusion trop belle pour être réelle.

Bien vite, des tensions étaient apparues et un fossé s’était créé entre eux. Le passage de Percy l’avait clairement marqué au plus profond de son être et de manière nettement plus prononcée que pour Annabeth. Si avant, malgré toutes les épreuves qu’il avait traversées, il retournait toujours à la personnalité joviale, moqueuse et insouciante qui le caractérisait, il lui arrivait maintenant plus souvent d’avoir une attitude sombre, sérieuse.

Si le sérieux aurait techniquement été une bonne chose selon Annabeth, démontrant qu’il n’était maintenant que plus mature et apte à prendre des décisions plus réfléchies, l’aspect « sombre » posait plutôt problème. Cela se voyait particulièrement lorsque Percy s’occupait d’entrainer les autres demi-dieux au combat. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait advenir que le fils de Poséidon se montre nettement plus dur qu’à l’ordinaire, voire plus cruel, poussant ses adversaires dans leurs derniers retranchements et ayant même parfois de la misère à retenir ses coups même lorsque l’autre avait déclaré forfait. C’était là le sujet de la plupart de leurs disputes des dernières semaines puisqu’Annabeth ne comprenait pas le comportement de son petit-ami. D’ailleurs, cela s’appliquait probablement aussi à cette fois-ci.

« Tu veux parler? Me dire qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? » le relança le plus jeune avec la réticence de quelqu’un qui n’a pas l’habitude des confidences mais la sollicitude de quelqu’un qui se préoccupe réellement de son interlocuteur.

Pour toute réponse, Percy haussa mollement les épaules. Il finit cependant par, une nouvelle fois, se décider à parler. Apparemment, malgré son refus catégorique d’entrer dans ce genre de conversations particulièrement intimes, il ressentait quand même le besoin irrépressible de se confier. Il y aurait certainement eu une meilleure personne à la colonie pour être le confident de ses problèmes de couple que le garçon qui lui avait avoué, quelques semaines auparavant, avoir eu des sentiments amoureux à son encontre par le passé, mais Percy ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce détail.

« C’est que…, » reprit Percy avec hésitation. « En fait, le vrai problème c’est le Tartare. Disons que notre petit séjour là-bas a eu quelques effets secondaires indésirables. Sur Annabeth, bien sûr, mais surtout sur moi. »

« Hm, je comprends. »

Et Percy savait que ce n’était pas des paroles creuses puisque Nico avait également fait un tour au Tartare. Du coin de l’œil, il se permit d’observer un instant son confident. Le sentiment d’aise que lui inspirait la présence de l’autre à ses côtés lui réchauffa les entrailles, le rassurant dans son choix de confident.

 « Mais tu sais, je crois que tu as quand même eu un peu de chance dans ton malheur, » reprit le plus petit en lui offrant un petit sourire qui avait l’air de dire qu’il avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu’il disait ne semblait pas être logique de prime abord. « Lorsque je suis allé au Tartare, avec mes connaissances et mes pouvoirs sur les Enfers, c’est certain que j’avais un certain avantage concernant ma survie que n’importe quel autre demi-dieu n’aurait pas eu à ma place. Par contre, moi, je n’avais personne avec moi pour m’aider à passer au travers, à me remonter le moral – pour autant qu’il soit possible de remonter le moral de quelqu’un au Tartare. »

À la fin de sa phrase, Nico tourna définitivement la tête vers son aîné pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Son intensité ne manqua d’ailleurs pas de faire remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Percy. Frisson qui s’accentua quand sa voix perça le silence une nouvelle fois.

« Toi, si. Tu as vécu tout ça avec Annabeth. Elle a pu te permettre de surmonter cette épreuve et je suis certain que vous serez capables de surmonter celle d’aujourd’hui. Vous avez traversé tant de choses par le passé, alors il n’y a pas de raison pour que vous n’en soyez pas capable cette fois-ci aussi. Comme pour les autres fois, tu es sans doute ressorti changé de cette expérience, mais c’est comme n’importe quelle autre expérience de la vie : tu changes et tu deviens plus mûr, mais tu restes toujours le même au fond de toi. Tu n’es pas devenu quelqu’un de totalement différent seulement après avoir traversé une épreuve de plus. »

Nico termina son petit discours par un sourire encourageant des plus sincères, prouvant qu’il pensait vraiment ce qu’il avait dit même si Percy n’en aurait jamais douté.

C’est d’ailleurs sans doute ce sourire, en plus de tout ce qu’il avait dit, qui fit un déclic en Percy, déconnectant complètement son cerveau. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions – le domaine dans lequel il était connu pour exceller tout particulièrement –, il se pencha vers son cadet et plaqua maladroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes sans plus de cérémonie. S’il posa sa main au creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui, il n’osa cependant pas approfondir le baiser, une part de sa conscience encore présente dans un coin de son esprit embrouillé le lui interdisant.

Lorsque les lèvres du fils de Poséidon se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes, Nico sentit aussitôt un long frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale et une chaleur plus qu’agréable apparaître au niveau de son bassin. Et s’il ne pouvait le voir, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ses joues devaient avoir prises une teinte de rouge plus que respectable.

Le plus jeune ne put cependant pas profiter du moment qu’il avait pourtant attendu sans réel espoir depuis des années, car le visage d’Annabeth lui apparut aussitôt en tête. Bien à contrecœur, il repoussa alors brusquement Percy qui failli s’étaler dans le sable par manque d’équilibre dû à sa position.

« Percy! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais?! » s’écria le cadet.

Quelque peu troublé par le geste qu’il avait osé faire – même s’il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde –, Percy ouvrit et referma la bouche sans arriver à trouver quelle explication donner à son vis-à-vis.

« Je… Heu, je…, » bredouilla-t-il sans parvenir à former une seule phrase cohérente.

Comprenant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse prendre lui-même les devants, Nico reprit donc la parole :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t’a pris exactement pour que tu puisses en venir à penser que m'embrasser était une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En ce moment, tu as des problèmes de couple et tu as besoin de réconfort. Ça, je le comprends et je serai toujours prêt à t'écouter sans te juger dès que tu ressentiras le besoin de te confier, c’est promis. Mais **ça** , non. Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de réconfort. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et toi non plus. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour du réconfort que j'ai fait ça! » s'écria Percy, paniqué à l'idée qu’il se fasse une fausse idée de la situation.

Devant la réponse du brun, Nico fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis laissait entendre par cette justification manquant de détails. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il pourrait bien l’avoir embrassé à ce moment précis si ce n’est pas pour du réconfort?

Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il reprit alors sur un ton lourd de menaces accompagné d’un regard du même genre :

«  **Percy. Jackson**. Si tu essaies de me faire comprendre que tu t'es découvert des sentiments pour moi, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes Annabeth. Tu n'es même pas gay, par Hadès! » s’exclama-t-il avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme et posé bien que sa colère était toujours présente. « Vous vivez peut-être un moment difficile depuis quelques jours, mais ça va se régler. Si tu penses avoir des sentiments pour moi maintenant, c’est seulement parce que tu as besoin d'amour et que tu sais que je t'ai aimé et donc que je pourrais t'en donner, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Percy. Ça va bien vite te passer. Et en attendant, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec mes sentiments seulement sur un coup de tête. »

L'espace d'un instant, Percy sembla totalement pétrifié d'horreur. Horreur de se rendre compte qu'il avait embrassé un garçon sous le coup d'une folie passagère? Horreur de se rendre compte qu'il avait failli trahir la confiance d'Annabeth en la trompant - même s'il ne serait sans doute jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser? Horreur de se rendre compte du mal qu'il avait pu faire à Nico en connaissant pourtant ses sentiments passés à son égard? Nico ne savait pas quelle était cette horreur qui se peignait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, mais s'il avait à choisir, il espérait que ce serait la dernière option.

« Non! C'est pas ça! Je... je pense vraiment avoir des sentiments pour toi..., » tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Percy bien que son évidente sincérité convainquit Nico de le laisser continuer malgré ses réticences. « C’est que,… après le Tartare,… j’ai découvert une part d’ombre en moi. Tu sais, quand j’ai voulu tuer Achlys- »

Nico ne le laissa même pas terminer sa phrase. Se levant brusquement devant le fils de Poséidon pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur, il reprit la parole, maintenant fou de rage par ce que Percy semblait insinuer.

« Donc tu te dis que comme tu n’es plus aussi parfait et gentil, t-. »

« Tu me trouvais parfait et gentil? » répéta le fils de Poséidon, hébété au point d’en ignorer l’aura de menace qui entourait son cadet et qui était clairement dirigée vers lui.

« Donc tu te dis que comme tu n’es plus aussi parfait et gentil, » reprit Nico sur un ton si acide que Percy ne manqua pas d’en frissonner d’effroi, « tu ne peux plus sortir avec la toute aussi parfaite et gentille Annabeth? Que tu ne peux pas lui faire endurer ça? Mais que, par contre, avec un fils d’Hadès, il n’y a aucun problème? Que, de toute manière, ce n’est que le mieux qu’il peut espérer avoir en amour? »

« Quoi? Mais non! Non, pas du tout. C’est pas- Ragh! » tenta de se reprendre Percy avant de s’ébouriffer les cheveux d’un geste rageur pour exprimer sa grande confusion. « C’est pas **du tout** ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que le Tartare m’a changé. Je ne suis plus comme avant. »

« Normal. Le Tartare n’est pas connu pour être un endroit idéal pour y prendre des vacances, » rétorqua Nico d’un ton qui se voulait cinglant mais d'où perçait malgré lui toute la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. « Si on n’arrive par miracle à ne pas y mourir dans d’atroces souffrances, c’est quand même impossible d’en ressortir exactement comme on y est entré. »

Percy roula des yeux devant la réplique sarcastique qui aurait très bien pu être la sienne dans d’autres circonstances. Il reprit cependant aussitôt la parole pour éviter d’énerver Nico plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

« Le truc, c’est que… Annabeth,… elle ne sait pas comment le gérer, l’accepter. Elle… quand je n’agis pas exactement comme avant, j’ai l’impression que c’est comme si elle me voyait comme un monstre. C’est comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu’elle sortait en fait avec un monstre sorti du coin le plus profond du Tartare. Ou même avec Tartare lui-même! »

Percy s'arrêta dans son discours pour plonger son regard couleur océan dans celui sombre de son vis-à-vis. Devant l'intensité du regard, Nico ne put que retenir son souffle, pendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais avec toi… Avec toi, je me sens bien. Tout le temps et peu importe ce que je peux dire ou faire. Avec toi, je me sens accepté pour qui je suis. Pour le bien et le moins bien. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même et ne pas être obligé de devoir toujours jouer un rôle. Celui du héros qui sauve tout le monde, de petit-ami parfait, d-. »

« Je crois qu'Annabeth ne serait pas d'accord avec le mot "parfait", » se moqua gentiment Nico en reprenant place aux côtés du brun, sa colère apaisée.

En voyant son cadet redevenir normal, Percy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire soulagé. Il décida tout de même de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que mes sentiments pour toi sont faux. Déjà avant ces dernières semaines – et même avant le Tartare –, je t'aimais bien. »

Devant le froncement de sourcils et la mine dubitative de Nico, Percy précisa sa pensée :

« Bon. Peut-être pas de **cette** manière-là… Mais il faut dire que tu ne me laissais pas non plus vraiment t’approcher pour essayer d’apprendre à mieux te connaître et t’apprécier, hein. »

Comme il lui en coûtait d'avouer ses erreurs passées au niveau de sa façon de gérer ses sentiments envers Percy, le fils d'Hadès n’approuva ses dires que par un faible grognement. Il ne fallait quand même pas trop en demander pour tout de suite non plus.

Avec son inconscience légendaire, l’aîné poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Mais je t’ai toujours apprécié en tant que personne. Sauf peut-être un peu au début. Je dois avouer qu’à ce moment-là, tu m’agaçais un peu avec toutes tes questions. Toujours à me demander pourquoi, pour-. »

«  **Percy Jackson** , » fit Nico sur un ton menaçant qui ramena bien vite l’autre à la réalité.

« M-mais je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas qu'une passade, mes sentiments pour toi, » se reprit difficilement Percy avec un petit air désolé. « Je pense que le Tartare et mes disputes avec Annabeth n'ont fait que m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose qui était déjà là. C’est vrai, j'ai aimé Annabeth, mais je crois maintenant que ce n'est pas ce genre de relation qu'il me faut. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Et cette chose, c'est toi. Et j’aimerais que tu me – **nous** – laisses une chance. » 

Estimant qu'il avait sans doute tout dit ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, Percy se tut, laissant le temps à Nico d'analyser ses paroles. En patientant dans l’espoir que l’annonce de sa sentence qu’il espérait un minimum clémente, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de gigoter, son TDAH n'aidant pas à rester calme et immobile bien longtemps.

Tandis que Percy angoissait littéralement à côté de lui dans l’attente d’une réponse, Nico s’autorisa à prendre tout son temps pour observer son aîné et analyser convenablement tout ce qu’il venait de lui déballer. Il n’était quand même pas question qu’il prenne une décision hâtive et irréfléchie – comme un certain fils de Poséidon qu’on ne nommerait pas – puisque cette décision allait engendrer d’importants changements autant dans sa vie que celle de Percy.

Même sans avoir beaucoup d’expérience sur le sujet, Nico savait très bien que, malgré tous les beaux discours et déclarations amoureuses enflammées, ce n’était pas la meilleure des idées que de séduire un hétéro. Percy avait déjà connu une relation entre hommes et femmes et la normalité qui en découlait. Il pourrait très bien se réveiller un matin, en avoir marre d’essuyer les regards plus que déplacés des homophobes ou même avoir envie de fonder une famille avec ses propres enfants qui auraient ses magnifiques yeux vert océan ou son étrange penchant pour la nourriture bleue. Il pourrait très bien, du jour au lendemain, le laisser tomber pour retourner à une vie normale – ou tout aussi normale que puisse être la vie d’un des demi-dieux les plus puissants.

Bien sûr, pour Percy, l’idée d’avoir des enfants ne lui viendrait certainement pas en tête avant longtemps, mais Nico se disait que s’il s’engageait avec lui maintenant, il voulait que ça dure. Longtemps. Toujours? Il voulait tellement. Surtout après tout le temps qu’il avait passé à attendre dans l’espoir qu’une telle occasion inespérée se présente. C’était peut-être le fait qu’il venait des années 30, une époque où on ne changeait pas de petit-amis ou petite-amies à toutes les semaines, qui l’influençait dans sa façon de voir les choses, mais il n’était pas prêt d’en changer. Percy devait se tenir prêt.

Cédant finalement à la vision des plus piteuses mais ô combien attendrissante que lui offrait Percy à se tortiller sans savoir trop quoi faire, Nico se décida à lui enlever un peu de pression en reprenant la parole :

« D’accord, » déclara-t-il simplement.

« D’accord? » répéta Percy avec un regard perdu.

« J’accepte de nous "laisser une chance" comme tu l’as proposé. »

Percy afficha un sourire éclatant qui fit aussitôt rougir le plus jeune, celui-ci étant intimidé devant tant de joie soudaine. Il voulut ensuite se pencher pour sceller l’incroyable nouvelle d’un baiser, mais se fit repousser encore une fois par le fils d’Hadès avant même que ses lèvres n’arrivent à destination.

« Woh! Qu’est-ce que tu penses faire là?! »

« T’embrasser? » tenta Percy, incertain de si c’était la bonne réponse à donner ou s’il allait encore une fois s’attirer les foudres de son cadet.

Devant l’insouciance de son vis-à-vis, Nico roula exagérément des yeux. Vraiment, il se demandait dans quoi il avait bien pu s’embarquer à accepter sa proposition. Est-ce qu’il était encore temps de changer d’avis?

« Percy. J’ai accepté de nous laisser une chance. »

L’aîné opina de la tête, montrant qu’il avait bien compris cette partie, et le laissa poursuivre.

« Mais une chance en tant que couple. Pas en tant que moi qui est ton amant secret et toi qui est un immonde infidèle. Ta relation avec Annabeth – même si elle bat un peu de l’aile en ce moment – n’est pas terminée. Si tu veux qu’on sorte ensemble, tu dois la quitter avant. »

Percy allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Nico ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion :

« Mais tu dois le faire de la bonne manière. Tu ne peux pas simplement arriver comme une fleur, lui dire que tu t’es découvert des sentiments pour moi et finir en lui annonçant que c’est fini entre vous. Tu dois lui parler de ce qui ne va plus et régler vos problèmes pour que vous puissiez vous quitter sans garder le moindre regret et sans vous faire trop de mal. »

Avant de continuer, le cadet attrapa l’une des mains de son aîné et planta son regard dans le sien, s’assurant qu’il le comprenait parfaitement.

« Si ça doit prendre des jours, des semaines ou même des mois avant que votre relation se termine dans les meilleurs termes possibles, alors soit. Je vais attendre, » poursuivit-il avec un tel sérieux qu’on pouvait vraiment se questionner sur son âge vu la maturité dont il faisait preuve et avant de lancer sa dernière phrase avec un sourire dans les yeux. « Et je crois que j’ai assez d’expérience en la matière depuis le temps, alors il n’y a pas de peur à avoir concernant un possible abandon de ma part. »

Percy râla un peu pour la forme, mais il savait pertinemment que Nico avait totalement raison et que ce ne serait pas juste envers Annabeth de faire comme si sa relation n’avait jamais existée. Il retrouva donc bien vite ce regard pétillant de malice qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Même pas un petit bisou? » insista-t-il avec une moue qui se voulait attendrissante.

Le fils d’Hadès lui lança un regard réprobateur qui cachait difficilement son amusement face à l’attitude faussement enfantine de son aîné.

« D’accord, d’accord! J’ai compris, » se reprit-il avec un clin d’œil et un sourire entendu. « Je vais laisser la tension retomber un peu, mais je lui reparle demain, promis. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se releva. Il s’épousseta un moment les pantalons, chassant les grains de sable qui s’y étaient collés, puis il tendit la main à Nico pour l’aider à se relever à son tour. De bonne grâce, le cadet accepta la main tendue, mais perdit l’équilibre quand l’autre le tira brusquement à lui et échoua dans ses bras, leur torse collé et leurs lèvres séparés d’à peine quelques centimètres.

« Je t’aime. »

Il n’en fallu pas plus pour que Nico sente une bouffée de chaleur l’envahir, lui réchauffant les entrailles et colorant doucement ses joues.

« Crétin! Je t’ai dit pas avant d’avoir parlé à Annabeth, » bougonna Nico en donnant un coup de poing sur l’épaule de son aîné tout en essayant de cacher la gêne que la rougeur de ses joues rendait évidente.

« Roh, mais je ne t’ai même pas embrassé! » essaya de se justifier Percy quand Nico se sépara de lui et s’éloigna, plaquant ses mains contre ses joues dans une vaine tentative de se calmer.

En réponse à sa pauvre excuse, Nico marmonna quelques insultes à son égard. Percy éclata de rire et le rejoignit rapidement alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les bungalows. Nico pesta encore un peu contre lui, mais se garda bien de repousser le bras que l’aîné avait passé autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait bien laisser passer ce petit écart de conduite. Après tout, Percy avait promis qu’il allait tout régler avec Annabeth dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion et Nico le croyait. Il avait confiance en lui. Mais aussi, il ne le croyait surtout pas capable de faire souffrir volontairement des gens qu’il aimait.

Alors, en pensant à tout ça, Nico estima qu’il pouvait bien se permettre de profiter un peu de cette chaleur et cet amour qui lui faisait tellement de bien après toutes les souffrances qu’il avait dû endurer seul. Bientôt. Bientôt il pourrait les avoir de façon plus permanente et sans s’en sentir gêné devant les autres. Enfin, il aurait droit à sa part de bonheur et, l’espérait-il, ce ne serait pas aux dépends d’Annabeth qui aurait eu l’occasion de comprendre et accepter la situation avant de passer à autre chose.

**Author's Note:**

> Non, j’ai rien du tout contre le couple Percy-Annabeth. Je les trouve tout à fait adorables, parfaits et tout. C’est même un de mes couples préférés parmi tous les couples présents dans les livres que j’ai lus et aimés. Mais j’ai aussi un giga coup de cœur pour Nico et je voulais le rendre heureux. C’est aussi simple que ça. :)
> 
> En plus, j’ai trouvé cette idée parfaite pour si jamais il devait y avoir un retournement de situation dans les amours de Percy. J’espère donc l’avoir bien mise en écrit. :)


End file.
